


Seras Mejor

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Español | Spanish, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: El señor del fuego Ozai creo a una Princesa Sadica, Despiadada, fuerte, sin corazon ni compasion, al experimentarlo en carne viva, al ser joven y tomada ala fuerza por el señor del fuego.





	Seras Mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Si son sensibles a los temas por favor no lo lean :)  
> Es ficcion.

Despues de la boda de Ozai y Ursa, tuvieron 2 hijos: El Principe Zuko y la Princesa Azula. De cierta manera eran muy parecidos a su padre.  
El tiempo pasaba lentamente en la familia real de la Nacion del Fuego. Desde el nacimiento de sus hijos, ya se habian establecido los planes a futuro de ellos, apartir de los 5 años empezaron a ser entrenados en las artes marciales y defensa personal, apartir de los 10 años comenzaron a aprender todo acerca del fuego control.  
  
La primera vez que el principe zuko lo intento fue un nfuego debil que pronto se apago, al contrario de la princesa azula, que su llema fue fuerte y voraz, despues sorprendio a propios y extraños con el peculiar fuego azul. Cosa el Señor del fuego admiro bastante, mas que la debilidad y lloriqueos de su primogenito. Constantemente este se iba a abrazar a su madre, mientras azula continuaba con las exigencias de sus maestros consiguiendo la aprobacion de su padre.  
  
El tiempo siguio su rumbo, Ozai cada vez miraba con mas interes a Azula, se iba desarrollando bastante bien, ya no era su pequeña niña, ya era una señorita y bastante hermosa. Sus curvas de mujer empezaban a salir, apesar de ocultarlas con los trajes de entrenamiento y batalla. Una noche antes de cumpleaños 13 de la Princesa Azula, ursa tuvo que viajar a ver a su padre a su pueblo natal, para traer algunas cosas para el cumpleaños de su hija, dejando a Zuko y Azula al cuidado de su padre.  
  
El señor del fuego ceno con los principes, despidiendo a la servidumbre despues de eso. Luego los envio a bañarse antes de irse a la cama. Ambos obedecieron, cada quien fue a su habitacion por sus toallas y batas, para ir al baño real, primero fue azula, quien se adelanto a Zuko, dejandolo pateando la puerta para que lo dejara entrar, era tarde, su hermana ya estaba dentro del agua, tardandose bastante para que a Zuko le tocara solamente agua tibia y no caliente.  
  
Salio burlandose de el, aventandole su toalla en la cara,la princesa se fue a su habitacion para ponerse la pijama real. Cerro la puerta, se quito la bata y se coloco una bata corta de seda negra con un ave fenix bordada con hilo de oro en la parte de atraz, se sento al borde de la cama para secarse el cabello, despues se comenzo a peinar despacio, cuando escucho unos pasos en el corredor y despues tocaron a su puerta.  
  
Azula: Adelante  
Ozai: Gracias,hija,pense que estabas durmiendo.  
Azula: No padre aun no.  
  
El señor del fuego iba ataviado con una bata blanca de seda, con un liston negro deteniendola de su cintura. La Princesa Azula comenzo a sentirse nerviosa con la presencia de Ozai. Por lo que decidio seguir peinando hasta terminar. Se levanto al tocador y dejo su peine de madera,encima. Bostesando se regreso a su cama donde se acurruco. Esto no hizo que Ozai se marchara de la habitacion de la princesa, si no que lo tomo como iniciativa.  
  
El señor del fuego se metio en la cama junto con azula, abriendo su pijama, exponiendo su tierna piel y aspirando su aroma detras de sus orejas.  
  
Azula: Padre, que haces, no es correcto  
Ozai: Recojo mi fruto  
Azula: Que quieres decir  
Ozai: Eres mi sangre, eres fuerte y soportaras mas cosas.  
  
La dureza de Ozai rosaba la entre pierna de la princesa, embarrandole de liquido preseminal.  
  
Ozai: Abre tus piernas y abrazame, no me sueltes  
Azula: Padre!!!  
Ozai: Es una orden!!! Seras el mejor guerrero y soldado para mi y para tu nacion!!  
  
La princesa obedecio y coloco su manos alrededor del cuello del Señor del Fuego, lentamente este empezó a empujar contra ella en su interior.  
La princesa intento llorar, pero no podia. Las palabras del Señor del fuego retumbaban en su interior. Ozai se seguia moviendo con una tremenda fuerza, entrando y saliendo de ese cuerpo, que habia nacido de el. Azula solo volteo su cabeza para un lado, para evitar sentir su aliento de fuego cerca de ella.  
  
No supo cuanto tiempo duro la tortura de estar con el hombre mas poderoso del mundo. La habia dejado destrozada por dentro y con dolor en su cuerpo.  
  
Solo se volteo para un lado, intentando conciliar el sueño...Apártir de ese dia nacio: La Princesa Dragon: Azula


End file.
